herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rashid
Rashid is a hero and one of the core playable characters first appeared in Street Fighter V, the 5th entry of the main Street Fighter series of fighting video games by Capcom. He was originally unveiled at 2015 Dubai game show and was the second entry of the 4 characters confirmed to be their first appearances for the game itself. Rashid is also the third Middle Eastern fighter within the series after Hakan, representing the first male character originated from Turkey, and Pullum Purna, the first Arabian fighter. Biography Appearance Rashid has black hair, light brown eyes and well groomed facial hair. He also has a yellow-green eyepiece on his left eye which flashes briefly when he activates his V-Trigger. His head is adorned with short white shemagh and a black agal. His outfit is a long white sleeveless trench coat with black straps at the centre of his coat and is tucked into a black sash. Underneath is a black sleeveless shirt, white military pants and black open-toed combat boots. He also wears black and dark grey battle wristbands on both of his hands. His alternate costume is a modern type of outfit, consisting of a dark gray short sleeve loose shirt with a big golden bear emblazoned at the left side, denim khaki pants, white sandals with a gold round in the center and black soles. He also wears a gray bandanna on his head, a long golden chain necklace on his neck and a matching chain bracelet in his left wrist. His facial hair is longer. His second alternate costume has him wearing only a purple vest with gold outlines, blue green baggy pants with a red obi and a scimitar on his waist. He is barefoot and wears a white turban with a red gem in the center. Personality Rashid appears to be an eager one with a laid-black conduct. He has an affinity for any kind of useful, modern technology especially the internet and many new things to experience. Similar to Elena, he is also friendly to likely make friends with other people he meets, unlike most Street Fighters he is not fussed about fighting and will rarely take battles seriously unless it's against a great master like Dhalsim. Besides, Rashid can mistake certain people as his respective relatives and Zangief for his grandfather and his servant named Azam. He is always like to be with Azam in during his planned travels. Rashid can be very goofy almost to the behavioral level of Dan Hibiki. He referred to Ryu as "That guy from Twitter" and his encounters with Zangief and R. Mika are very humorous. Rashid's joking manner extends to the main story mode where he serves as main comic relief, making exaggerated poses and exclamations. He also hates to be ignored by other fighters when they are facing against their opponents and complains about it to Azam in joke-manner. Despite showing himself a bit of a goofy side, Rashid is genuinely a very kind and incredibly heroic person, jumping on to rescue Li-Fen from two guards despite the girl being in no danger. Even when operating for the suspect Illuminati Rashid states to Karin and the other world warriors, that he needs the chess pieces to help find his friend and not for evil purposes. Likewise, Rashid proves to be very selfless as he stops Urien from trying to kill Charlie and incurs the disciple's wrath. Later he meets Charlie again and restores Charlie's calm behavior and conscience by explaining his quest to find his kidnapped friend. Rashid is very intelligent, not only a whizz at computers and other technology but also when it comes to important matters like Illuminati. He correctly assumed Helen (Kolin) was not in charge, by asking who she really was at which point Urien showed up. Rashid is also very trusting, as when he was caught by Karin during the first raid on Shadowloo, as the metal doors were closing in corridor he pushed R.Mika and Ibuki out of the way and threw Karin the chess pieces to her shock. Rashid asks her to take care of them, despite previously being at odds with her. Rashid hates fighting both women and children, loading times and murderers and shows it during three points in the story mode. First when facing Chun-Li in New York, he had his apology throughout the fight, secondly when facing Juri Han he shows great reluctance to battle her which disappoints and angers Juri who states that she will kill him if he doesn't take the battle seriously. And thirdly when fighting Karin to get the chess pieces, Karin overpowers him but he easily brakes from her grip and reveals he swiped her chess pieces. During the events of A Shadow Falls, Rashid is known to be ignored by the other international fighters when they are facing against their respective opponents. Also, he became friends with Charlie, who was thought to be killed by M. Bison at the time, as he is the guy who restores Charlie's calm personality and a good conscience by discussing his search to look for his kidnapped friend, who later killed by F.A.N.G for betraying the organization. His most confrontation is to defeat F.A.N.G. After F.A.N.G reveals that he slain Rashid's friend by using his poisonous skill, Rashid loses his own personality and makes his revenge against F.A.N.G to avenge his friend's death when he became vengeful and angry. Later when hearing a goodbye message from his friend who tells him to live on, Rashid shows his emotions by crying a little but wipes his eyes and tells Azam that it's time to find a new adventure before flying off. Concept The creation of Rashid was a close collaboration between Capcom Japan, Sony, and Pluto Games. The latter is Capcom's officially licensed distributor in the Middle East region. Katsuhiro Harada, the producer of rival fighting game series Tekken, also encouraged Yoshinori Ono to include a Middle Eastern fighter in the Street Fighter main games. An early design had Rashid nearly resembling a cyborg. Story Street Fighter V Background Rashid is the eldest sibling of an old Middle Eastern family who likes to travel around the world in his search to locate a missing friend that has been kidnapped by the criminal military organization known as Shadaloo, led by the ruthless dictator M. Bison. Prologue Story Prologue - 'Embarkation' Rashid is eating in a Chinese restaurant with his servant, Azam, discussing how his friend gone missing and how Shadaloo is involved. One of his friends online tells how he recently saw a man with the Mark of Shadaloo walking around, to which Rashid rushes and leads to Birdie. Rashid questions Birdie about where the Shadaloo base is located, and Birdie responds with a fight. Rashid wins the fight and proceeds to ask Birdie about Shadaloo, to which Birdie responds that he left. Rashid then explains that his friend was working at the S.I.N. lab before disappearing. When Birdie rudely dismisses the person, he finally opens up when Azam starts to question him. It is never revealed what Birdie had told Rashid and Azam. He later talks to his friends online again and one of them, a person named Maya (Crimson Viper), tells him to fight Ryu in order to see if he can take on Shadaloo. She gives him the coordinates to his location, and also warns him to not get heavily involved with Shadaloo. Rashid and Azam find Ryu (who is with Gouken), as the former introduces himself as a hero who travels the world. Gouken wonders why a hero like Rashid comes here. Rashid wants to test his mettle by challenging Ryu; he takes a fighting stance but Ryu does not jump into the fight. Rashid finds this odd as sources have stated that doing so will cause Ryu to immediately fight. He asks Ryu if he's not up to fight, to which Ryu accepts his challenge. Rashid and Ryu proceed to fight, but Ryu pulls off a Shoryuken and defeats Rashid in a single blow. Rashid accepts his defeat, and they both have a friendly handshake after the fight; Rashid is happy that he will have a great story to tell everyone in his hometown, and he's grateful that he was able to learn more of his own skills. Rashid and Azam promptly depart. After his defeat, Azam asks him whether or not he will continue to search for his friend. Rashid responds that he will not stop his search, as he realized something important to him in his fight with Ryu. He felt something in Ryu's fist about his passion to keep moving forward. Rashid decides to save his friend from Shadaloo even if he is alone in his journey. He asks Azam if he is coming along with him, in which Azam replies that he will indeed go with him to save his friend from the grasp of Shadaloo. Other prologue appearances Prologue - 'A Red Omen' Rashid and Azam encounter Zangief and R. Mika during Zangief's prologue story. Azam is revealed to be an advisor of a group known as the "Muscle Soul Fighters Club", of which Zangief and Laura are a part of. Rashid is enthusiastic to meet the famous wrestler, and is in awe at his muscularity. This prompts Zangief to have a friendly match with Rashid, whom is very hesitant but reluctantly fights anyways. After, he is challenged by R. Mika, to which he tries to take his way out of; the two have an unseen match. Their fight ends with Zangief and Azam telling the two about spirit and how it pertains to them presently. Prologue - 'The Path of a Yogi In Dhalsim's prologue story, Rashid and Azam meet up with the yoga master in India. He request to have a fight with Dhalsim, adamant that he will improve his skill by learning yoga from their match. He is seemingly unvictourious, and laments on the fact that he thought he could learn yoga from one quick match. Before he leaves, he asks Dhalsim if he had seen his friend, to which the yoga master replies that he did not. He thanks him and leaves with Azam. A Shadow Falls At some point in A Shadow Falls, Rashid defeats two Shadaloo soldiers that are holding Li-Fen captive and asks her where his missing friend is. Li-Fen points out the direction and Rashid leaves, promising that he will escape with her after he retrieves his friend. Rashid does not find his friend, but encounters F.A.N.G as he walks out of the building Li-Fen pointed to. F.A.N.G sees that Rashid is holding a chess piece and Rashid offers to trade the piece for his friend, but F.A.N.G ignores him and initiates a fight that ends in Rashid being knocked out and F.A.N.G taking his piece. Later on, Rashid receives information from Helen about the pieces that control the Black Moons. In a ravaged New York, Rashid and Azam encounter Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, and Nash. As Nash fights Guile, Rashid introduces himself and announces that he will be taking Chun-Li's piece, then defeats her as Azam holds off Cammy to prevent interference. Rashid apologizes, but notices that Nash has defeated Guile and taken Guile's piece. Nash escapes before Rashid can give chase, so Rashid flies off with Azam on a self-generated tornado. Later on, he and Azam are in Russia after being told to meet Helen at the Underground Arena, and they notice that Nash walks in as well. Helen comes out to reveal herself, and Juri then arrives. Juri decides to test the fighting ability of Helen's other recruits, and challenges a startled Rashid. The two fight and Rashid calls off the fight after being overwhelmed by Juri. Juri threatens to kill Rashid if he won't fight seriously and Azam steps in to defend him, but Helen stops the conflict to explain Shadaloo's plan to use the Black Moons and her plan to foil that plot. She points out that Rashid wants to find his friend, which garners his interest and convinces him to join, Rashid agrees but muses if going to risk his life he wants to know who she really is. Before Kolin can answer, Urien appears suddenly and cruelly berates her for having a secret meeting in place he considers a dump. Urien then shows interest in Charlie and engages him in a fight to see if he more than a mere puppet (since he helped resurrect Nash), after overpowering him Urien decides to kill him on a whim. But before he can strike Rashid steps in and stops him, grabbing the disciple's arm and saying he done enough, Urien became outraged that a "commoner" like Rashid dared touch him, and threw him off with a Aegis Reflector. Before a fight could ensure, Kolin got between them and begged Urien's forgiveness. Rashid and Azam visit the Kanzuki Estate to see Karin, who is offended by their trespassing and calls Rashid a "guest without any manners." Rashid asks her for the piece and she tells him to earn it by defeating her in a fight, which she wins. Karin restrains Rashid and he surrenders, then escapes her hold and promises her that he will never use the pieces for evil before leaving with Azam. Rashid and Azam found Nash, feeling defeated after his failed attempt on Bison's life. Rashid opens up to him about him about his missing friend, which in turn helped Nash regain his conscience. However Necalli found the three of them and gave chase until until they caught up to Karin's helicopter and escaped to the Kanzuki Estate. After Nash cured Abel the three of them left to regroup with Helen. After a short argument between Nash and Helen, Rashid and Azam followed him into the final assault on the Shadaloo Base. When Rashid entered the computer room he was met with a riddle devised by his friend. Rashid easily guessed the password (his moniker: Rashid of the Turbulent Wind) and the cancellation process began. F.A.N.G arrived, shocked to see his supposedly fool-proof plan beginning to fail. In a fit of rage F.A.N.G remaked that he should have 'killed that traitor', immediately grabbing his attention. F.A.N.G quickly connected the dots and boasted that he was indeed the one who murdered Rashid's friend. Rashid became enraged and defeated F.A.N.G in order to avenge his friend's death. When Rashid had his back turned F.A.N.G retaliated by poisoning him and making a break for the console. Before F.A.N.G could undo the cancellation process he was confronted by a newly freed Marz, who sacrificed herself in a desperate bid to kill F.A.N.G, with Rashid watching powerlessly all the while. Rashid fought off a final wave of Shadaloo soldiers until the cancellation process was complete. With Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S. permanently aborted he took the opportunity to rest, hardly believing that he had managed to saved the world. After Ryu defeated Bison and the Shadaloo base was destroyed, Rashid and Azam watched the other fighters from afar. At the last minute Rashid received a bittersweet message from his friend, in which she congratulated him for successfully stopping the Black Moons and told him to enjoy the rest of his life. Rashid then stood up and left with Azam, carrying with him a newfound resolve. Comics UDON Rashid makes an appearance in the Street Fighter V comics series. Powers and Abilities As Rashid trained his fighting skills to become a martial artist himself, he is a nimble fighter that performs his various techniques derived from the athletic art of parkour. He uses athletic kicks and has the ability to manipulate winds, which are very similar to Hokuto's, to create small tornadoes that resemble Cody's Criminal upper when utilizing some of his special skills. His V-Trigger is called Ysaar, which can summon a giant tornado that uses a barrier of mix-ups like Urien's Aegis Reflector traps. Altair is his Critical Art that enables him to become engulfed in a giant tornado for damaging the opponent multiple times in a row before dealing only two final kicks. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Outright Category:Warriors